


Take a Break

by fififolle



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: Evan needs to take a break.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eriah211](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriah211/gifts).



> Initially posted on LJ in 2012.

Evan's eyes began to hurt a little, and he rubbed his forehead. Damn, he hated reviewing the maintenance logs, but if he didn't do it, and something was missed, well, he didn't want the city to sink, for a start.  
  
"Hey." David's voice was soft, and his long fingers felt amazing on his shoulders. "Take a break."  
  
Evan sighed. "Yeah, I guess."  
  
David turned him and cupped his cheek before leaning in for a tender kiss. "You'll be able to concentrate better if you do."  
  
"True." Evan slid his hands under David's t-shirt. "Want to distract me for a while?"

 

~


End file.
